Left To Make You Whole Again
by Scrottimus
Summary: Blake just wants to make Yang whole again.


A/N: Italics=Thoughts

* * *

Yang watched as the snow fell delicately onto the ground. The purple in her eyes had become dull. Devoid of any hint of the fire they once held. She just stared out into the outside world as if she were some lifeless doll.

Truth be told. Yang hated winter. It was a time where everything was dead. However, she felt it was quite fitting. Since she felt so dead on the inside.

Her eyes twitched a bit. Right now she was feeling the phantom pain from her right arm. This was a constant thing ever since she woke up and discovered she was missing a piece of herself. At that time, she understood that she was now useless. Nothing, but dead weight.

Even worse, everyone abandoned her. Including her sister. The one person she thought that would never leave her. But she was proven wrong. Ruby did leave her. Just like all of the rest. She was no different. Yang had sacrificed much of her own childhood just to take care of her. And how was she repaid? With abandonment. It seemed to her that she was cursed since everyone she had ever cared about just left her behind.

Her own mother was the first. Her leaving would later become the source of all of her problems. For a long time, Yang had always thought her mother left because there was something wrong with her. The next was Summer. She left and never returned. It was clear she died. They weren't even able bring back her body. The grave was nothing, but a shame if she were honest. However, despite the circumstances, Summer still left her. Her father, if she could even call him that, left too. Maybe not physically, but most certainly emotionally. Even still to this day he had never fully come back. She could swear that he thought of her as second best when placed next to her sister. Maybe it was because she looked so much like her mother. Regardless of the why, it still hurt like hell. Even Qrow, her own uncle, left her. He never helped her with anything. From him, she definitely felt like she was inferior to her sister in his eyes. Since he always helped her with just about anything.

Ruby and Blake were just the newest additions to the list. Though, Blake's departure seemed to hurt more than anyone else who left. It was no secret to herself. She knew how she felt for the cat Faunus. Yang wasn't oblivious to her own attraction to her partner. She trusted Blake the most. More than anyone really. Even more than her own sister. So much so, that she even opened up a little bit and told Blake about her mother. A topic she hadn't even discussed about with Ruby. Hell, Ruby didn't know a thing about that whole can of worms. The blonde had never been that open with anyone. Ever. Which was why her disappearance hurt more than anything. Even more than her loosing her arm.

It just seemed like she always the one to take care of everyone, but when it was time for her to be taken cared of, everyone vanished. No one wanted to repay her the same favor she gave to them. Like no one cared enough.

It seriously brought Yang back to why she thought her mother left her. That maybe there was something truly wrong with her. That perhaps she really was some defect or something. Was she really so hideous or so worthless that people felt like she wasn't worth their time or their love. That she wasn't worth anyone's consideration.

A sudden, soft knock on her opened door brought her from the depressing thoughts that ran rampant through her mind.

It was Taiyang. Her father. Holding a plate of hot food.

"Yang, sweetie. I made you something to eat." He said as softly as he could. He sighed and looked away slightly when she didn't respond.

Taking slow steps towards her, he sat down next her on the bed. "Yang. Please. You have to eat something." He held the plate in front of her. Hoping the smell of the food would entice her.

Her eyes lazily moved the plate that was held in front of her. Yang hated this. This...fake sense of affection and care. The pretense that he actually gave a damn about her. Furrowing her eyebrows in anger, Yang suddenly throughout her remaining hand. Slapping the plate out of her father's hand. The sound of fragile ceramics crashing to the floor filled the room.

Taiyang gasped in surprise. Yang had never done anything like this before. Under normal circumstances, he would have gotten upset, but these were not normal circumstances.

"I don't want it!"

Taiyang looked back at his daughter. "Yang. Look, I know you're going through a rough time, but-"

"STOP PRETENDING LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE!" Yang screamed. This was the most emotion that she had ever expressed in some time.

Taiyang just sat there. Frankly, he was stunned. Yang had never raised her voice at him like this. Never had she spoken to him with such venom in her voice. "Yang-" he attempted, but was quickly cut off by his daughter.

"NO! Just...just leave me alone. It's what you want to do anyway right? Admit it. You would rather look for Ruby than take care of me. After all, she's more important to you than I am. Isn't she?" Yang spat. She returned to looking aimlessly out of her window.

He wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. It wouldn't do him any good anyway. It would just make things worse between him and her. Taiyang picked himself up off of her bed and began to clean the mess Yang made. Carrying the broken shards of the plate and the ruined meal, Taiyang looked back his daughter. He closed his eyes and sighed dejectedly while shaking his head.

He knew Yang was in a dark place. A place that kept you spiraling downwards. Once in this place, it was a very difficult thing to get back out. He had tried to pull some strings to get Ironwood to give Yang a robotic prosthetic, but it was a no go. The old general held no love for Yang. That much was clear. Didn't believe her deserving and/or trustworthy enough to have one after the tournament. Thought it was the perfect punishment for her after basically destroying a Haven student's leg.

He himself had to come to terms with the fact that, Yang would most likely never return to fighting. She would never be able to have the adventures that she had always craved. Her life was basically destroyed and her dreams along with it. His daughter was now just an empty shell of her former self. That thought alone was extremely depressing. He could only hope a miracle would happen, but those things rarely ever occured.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Blake had finally made it to her destination. It had taken her a long time for her to get here. The amount of Grimm that were ever present in the area was ridiculous. This place was a lost cause. They would never reclaim this from the Grimm. It was just too heavily infested.

After gaining her breath back, Blake immediately made a beeline towards the exact spot where her partner had lost her arm. The memory alone nearly made her lose what remaining strength she had left and break down and cry. However, she fought through the urge and kept her composure. She was on a mission. A mission far too important to fail. A mission for her partner.

Searching for a few minutes, she finally found what she was looking for. It was Yang's severed arm. The other half of Ember Celica was still on the wrist and still activated. Blake knelt down next to it and placed a cooler down. One that was specifically meant to keep limbs refrigerated. Normally, she would have done some odd jobs to get this, but she really didn't have the time for that. So, she had to acquire it through...other means. Illegitimate means.

Grabbing it, Blake was amazed by how warm the arm was. She thought for certain that it would be cold and dead, but hopefully not decomposed. Hell, she could see a faint golden glow emitting from it. This was a pleasant surprise. However, Blake knew that now wasn't the time to be at awe.

Quickly, she opened the cooler and placed the arm gently inside. She made sure to remove the weapon with care. After all, it was live and loaded.

Closing the cooler, the cat Faunus stood up. Now all she had to do was get to Patch.

"Are you certain that will work?" A mysterious voice said.

Blake instantly unsheathed Gambol Shroud and went into her combat stance as she whirled around to the direction of the voice.

In front of her stood a tall, black-haired woman clad in red with a Grimm mask hanging off her hip. She was actually rather muscular for a woman. Much like Yang was. Speaking of Yang, the fact that this woman was practically the spitting image of her was not lost onto her. Even the cowlick on the top of her head was the same. Blake could only come to one conclusion. This person was Yang's mother. Raven. She spied the wing at her side. It seemed her appearance was definitely in line with her namesake.

"It's the only hope I have left." Blake said. Still not trusting her one bit. She remained cautious.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Relax. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"You expect me to believe you? To believe a woman who left her own daughter?"

"The pot calling the kettle black I see. How amusing." Raven said. Completely unfazed with the words of the cat Faunus.

"I'm nothing like you. I left to help her. Not abandon her." Blake retorted.

"What makes you think you're the only one child?"

"I don't see how a mother leaving her daughter helps her at all. All the times she could have used you to be there for her and you weren't."

Raven scoffed. "Being around her would bring more danger to her. It would bring...Her."

With a raised brow, Blake asked, "Her? Who's Her?"

Raven shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Not now anyway. For now, you need to worry about getting that arm back Yang. However, you have problem."

"And that would be?" Blake asked. Still not letting her guard down.

"You don't have enough time to get that arm back to her. Do you know how long it would take for you to get back to Patch? Hell, you don't even know exactly where she lives on the island."

This revelation struck Blake like punch from a Beowolf. She hadn't actually thought of that. She was so preoccupied with helping her partner that that had never even crossed her mind. What was she going to do now? Did she really leave Yang for nothing? Hope was slowly draining from her entire being.

"However, lucky for you kitty cat. You won't have to worry about that."

Blake frowned at being called 'kitty cat'. However, what Raven said had intrigued her. So she choose to ignore the small quip. "What do you mean?"

Raven placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and pulled it out. "Better to show than tell." Swiping at the air, there was a loud fwoosh.

Blake was startled at the sight of what looked like some dark, wormhole. " _What the hell is this woman?_ "

Placing her sword back in its scabbard, Raven turned to Blake. "This will take you to Yang instantly. Well, it will take you to her front door of her house. I could just transport you directly to her room, but I think that would be a touch bit rude and would probably scare her."

Blake placed Gambol Shroud back in its sheath. She didn't quite understand what this portal was, nor did she trust it entirely. But she didn't have a choice. Her best bet was to believe this woman and hope for the best. Hope she wasn't being tricked.

The Faunus stopped just in front of the portal and looked up at Raven. It was surprising just how tall this woman was. She briefly wondered if Yang would grow this tall. She even looked at the wing. Was that really attached to her or was it merely for decoration? However, she quickly shook these thoughts form her mind.

Something was bothering her though. She looked at the portal and back at Raven. "Why are you doing this? Why are you choosing NOW to help her?"

Raven gave an exasperated sigh. "Why? Because she is my daughter. That's why. And before you say anything, I have helped her a lot more than she could ever realize. She simply just doesn't know it was me."

Blake looked down at the cooler then back at her. "You could come with me. We could go to her together."

It was a tempting offer. The Gods know it was tempting. Raven wanted more than anything to be with her daughter, but she couldn't. It would just bring trouble.

Raven shook her head. "No. I can't. Not now anyway."

"Why not?"

"It would just bring a great darkness to her. A darkness that she is not strong enough to fight right now."

"But-"

"Just focus on getting Yang's arm back to her. And once she's strong enough to stand on her own two feet, then me and her will meet each other."

It was faint, but Blake could hear the longing in Raven's voice. It was enough to let Blake know that this woman wanted more than anything to be with her daughter. For her and Yang to simply be mother and daughter. She understood now, that Raven was staying away because she was scarred of bringing something that could harm Yang. That she truly wanted to keep her safe.

Nodding to herself, Blake put one foot in the portal, but she turned to Raven one last time and said. "Thank you."

Once Blake went through, the portal closed. Raven looked sadly up at the shattered moon and uttered. "No. Thank you for being the one who is able to return to her."

Opening another portal for herself, she stepped through. It was time for her to return to her people.

* * *

Blake suddenly found herself in front of a large house made from logs. She was happy that Raven had been telling the truth.

The sounds of snow crunching beneath her feet filled her ears. Just as she set foot on the steps leading up to the porch, an ice cold gale blew against her. She immediately started to shiver. Blake really hated winter. Was always so damn cold and she despised the cold.

Once she was in front of the door, she raised her hand to knock on it, but she stopped. Blake was hesitating. She was scarred. Scarred to confront Yang. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run away. But she was so close now. She had already obtained what she was seeking. No. Blake couldn't afford to run away. Not now. It was far too late for that.

Mustering up whatever courage that was in her, she quickly knocked on the door three times before her bravery left her.

She waited roughly about fifteen seconds before she heard the click of the door being unlocked. The door swung open to reveal a tall, muscular blond man. She surmised this man to be her father. " _Is all of Yang's family, besides Ruby, tall?_ "

Getting back to the task at hand, she asked. "I-is Yang in?"

Taiyang raised a brow. It took him a moment to recognized this girl to be his daughter's partner. The person she had sacrificed her arm for.

He eyeballed what looked like an advanced cooler in her arms. He wondered what was in it. Bringing his gaze back to the girl in front of him he replied. "Yes."

Before she could respond, Taiyang moved out of the way and pointed to the stairs. "Second door on the right."

Now that she was essentially invited in, Blake eagerly stepped through the door. Anything to get away from the evil that was the cold outside.

Immediately, she made her way up the stairs and to Yang's room.

Taiyang stood there. Just staring up at the stairs. "Please be the miracle Yang needs." He whispered almost pleadingly.

Following Taiyang's directions, Blake found herself in front of an opened door. She could see Yang sitting in her bed starring out of the window. Knocking on her door, Blake called out. "Yang."

That voice. She knew that voice. The blonde whipped her head to her door to see Blake standing in her doorway. Yang didn't know she if she was finally going to delirious from the lack of proper sustenance or if this was some kind sick joke.

After coming to realize that this was real, Yang furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you want?"

Blake flinched at the tone of her partner's voice. She could tell she was angry. Not that she could blame her. Yang had every right to be angry.

Once Blake got a closer look at the blonde, she felt a sharp pang. Shooting painfully through her chest. Blake could tell by the heavy bags under Yang's eyes that she had not been sleeping well. Not just that, but it was also obvious that she had lost weight. Much of the muscle she remembered Yang having was gone. Even the gold of her hair was dull. Her eyes seemed like all of the life had been sucked out of them.

The person she considered to be the strongest in all of Beacon was now reduced to a skinny, barely functioning girl with one arm.

Blake squeezed her eyes shut. Desperately trying to keep herself from crying. As far as she was concerned, she didn't have the right to cry. The only one who truly held that right was Yang. No, she would be strong. She would be brave. Not for herself, but for Yang. The girl she admired so much. The one person that truly captured her heart. Even if she never had let her know it.

Taking a deep breath, Blake recomposed herself. She would take a page out of Yang's book and meet this head on.

"Yang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"To what?" Yang interrupted Blake with a snarl. "To abandon me? To make me feel like I'm worthless? Because that's exactly what you did." Yang moved the stub that was now her right arm. She was trying to move her hand, but soon remembered she didn't have one anymore. "Don't give me some fucking bullshit about how you came back because you care. No. I know why you're here. You're just trying make yourself feel better. Trying to absolve yourself."

"There could be other reason than that." Frowning, Yang turned away from her partner. "There's no way you could possibly ever want something as useless and ugly as me."

Blake's nostrils flared. Anger began to rise in her as she started to bear her fangs. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Useless. Ugly. Those two words were the farthest things from Yang. As far as Blake was concerned, Yang was damned goddess. Those words weren't synonyms. They most certainly antonyms.

Furiously, Blake began walking towards Yang's bed with long, confident strides. She set the cooler down right next Yang.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself Yang!" Blake nearly shouted.

Yang's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction out the cat Faunus. Not expecting such passion to come from her mouth.

"You listen to me dammit. You aren't useless and you sure as hell aren't ugly. If anything, you're perhaps the most beautiful person I have ever had liberty of meeting. You've helped me so much. You became the light in the long, dark tunnel I was trapped in." Blake angrily spat. It wasn't so much that she was angry with Yang. She was more angry with herself since she knows that she contributed to Yang having these thoughts about herself.

"Hell Yang." Blake continued. "You even saved my damn life. Not once, but twice. You single handedly pulled me out of my darkness. You gave me a taste of what the warmth of the light feels like." Blake placed her hands on the lock of the cooler. Pulling it off, her fingers went to the lid.

Golden orbs stared into dull lilac ones. "You asked me what I want. What I want is to repay the favor. What I want is to make you whole again. To be the one who pulls you out of the dark and back into the light. Where you belong."

Before Yang could give a retort, Blake lifted the lid of the cooler. Yang's breath was caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her arm. Her right arm was right in front of her. She hesitantly reached out with her left hand and began to trail her fingers across the smooth skin of her right hand.

"B-Blake. I...You." She mumbled out. Her lips quivering. Tears began swelling in her eyes. Yang looked up at her partner to see Blake staring right into her eyes. After a few moments, the blonde couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she threw her only arm around Blake and buried her face into her chest.

"Blake!" Yang cried. She clung to her partner with all the strength she had left in her body.

Closing the cooler, Blake's face softened at the display in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Yang. Holding her as close as she could. Stroking the back of her head.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Yang. Just let it all out." Blake whispered soothingly into her ear.

Yang heaved and cried into Blake's chest. It wasn't until a few minutes in that she calmed down. Now there just small hiccups and sniffles.

Yang pulled her head away from her partner's chest and looked up at her. Blake noted that the life that normally filled Yang's eyes had returned. She smiled lovingly at her. Happy to be the one who gave Yang back her fire.

Then, all of a sudden. Blake felt Yang grab a fistful of her shirt and yank her down into a smoldering kiss.

Blake's eyes went wide. She certainly hadn't expected this to happen. However, she also wasn't going to complain about it. She closed her eyes and moved her mouth in tandem with Yang's. Returning the kiss with equal amounts of passion. Yes. This felt good. It was great knowing that Yang had felt same way she felt for her.

Once the need for air arose, they broke the kiss and just stared into each others eyes.

Blake cupped Yang's face in her hands and smiled. "I love you Yang. I will always be by your side. I'm not going anywhere."

It was strange really. A moment ago, her hair was dull yellow. Now, it returned to its bright, brilliant golden color.

Taiyang knocked on the door to make his presence known. "Yang. Sweetheart. Is everything okay? I heard crying."

Yang wiped her tears away. She looked up and beamed at her father. "Yeah dad. I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine. Blake came back, but she also brought something with her."

Taiyang followed her daughter's gaze to the cooler. Puzzled he asked "What do you mean?"

Yang giggled. "You're going to need to call a doctor. Blake brought back my arm. Dad. I can actually have my arm again. I can be whole again."

Blake grinned. "That's not all either." Reaching into her bag. She pulled out the other half to Ember Celica. "I also got this." Blake placed it right next to its sister.

Taiyang smiled. Life returned to his daughter. Her fire was back. For the first time in what seemed like forever. Yang was actually smiling and talking. She was going to back to her old self.

Taiyang gave her a thumbs up. "No problem Yang. We'll get that arm reattached in no time."

"Dad."

Taiyang stopped before he walked completely out of the room. Looking back at her, he asked. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. You know. About before."

"Aw don't worry about it kiddo. I ain't mad at you at all. I'm just happy my little girl found her joy again." With that, Taiyang ran as quickly as he could to his scroll. He couldn't wait until his daughter had her arm back.

"Hey Blake."

"Yes Yang."

Yang reached up and gave a small peck on Blake's lips. "I love you too."

Blake's heart fluttered. She never thought that hearing those words would ever feel this magnificent. She hugged Yang. A low purr rumbled in her chest as she nuzzled her nose into her partner's hair.

Yang giggled. She thought her purring was one of the cutest things ever.

However, the blonde grinned mischievously.

"Well, Blake. You know what I'm thankful for?" Yang asked.

"What?" She asked in between her purrs.

"I'm thankful for you giving me a HAND when I needed it most"

Blake's eyes shot open. Immediately, she pulled away from Yang and gave the blonde a deadpanned look. "Really Yang? Really? You just couldn't help yourself. Could you?"

Yang let out a torrent of laughter as she began kicking her legs. Clearly finding her own joke and Blake's reaction absolutely hilarious.

The Faunus couldn't help but smile. Yang's laughter was always beautiful to hear. And contagious. "You dork."

* * *

A/N: Hellooooooo everybody! This has been an idea that has been floating around in my head for some time. Let me tell you something. If these people can make something as advanced as robotic perfectly functioning limbs, then i think they have the ability to reattach peoples lost limbs. Also, it is meant to be implied that Raven is a Faunus in this. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one-shot. See ya later guys.


End file.
